


Silience

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kenma is overworked, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Smart Is The New Sexy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unintentional flirting, Volleyball Dorks in Love, fluffy fluff not even sorry, honestly just an excuse to be super cheesy, just fluffy motherfuckers, married but not married lol, so much fun, they're both super cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Kenma and Kuroo...





	Silience

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift fic for: SuzaLouch
> 
> {Silience}  
> [n. the kind of unnoticed excellence that carries on around you every day, unremarkably]

Living with Kenma Kozume was something of ease.

Kenma Kozume was a creature of comfort, after all. The cozier, the fluffier, the softer and warmer something was, all the better. So, when Tetsurō came home after another round of lectures, he wouldn't be surprised to find four new super soft faux fur cushions, that actually felt more like a small bean-bags than anything else, on the couch.

He's also not surprised when he'd come home to find his clothes washed, dried and folded on his bed. After they divided up the chores, he got the cooking and Kenma got laundry. What was a bit unexpected was the note on top of his jeans' pile with a couple of dollar bills and a note that says: 'I'm not a money launderer' on top of it. 

Of course, Tetsu knows for a fact that he never pays with cash and can only smile at Kenma's subtle effort to help him pay for his newest set of expensive books -that that lecturer insists they have to have.

But, unexpected surprises was something he'd come to find as a natural state of being when he started living with Kenma. In the mornings he'd find coffee on his bedside table for him, extra sugar with milk, just like he liked it. He'd find a ready-packed lunchbox for him everyday when he'd reach in his backpack for his wallet for lunch. When he'd go to bed for the evening, he'd find the electric blanket on and his bed already toasty against the winter cold.

Living with Kenma was something comfort.

So, he'd make sure to drop Kenma's towel in the dryer when he hears him getting into the shower in the mornings, and open the door a fraction to hand him the heavenly warm towel once he hears the shower turning off. He'd dry his hair for him, bit by bit, as Kenma sat on the bed, eyes closed and completely at ease. He'd make sure to get dinner ready for them before seven, as Kenma would want to go to bed by eight.

Of course, there wouldn't be affirmations exchanged regularly between them. Kuroo would always go out of his way to thank Kenma, grinning from ear to ear when the other boy starts blushing and fidgeting. Kenma, however, wasn't a man of words. The best compliment that Kuroo would receive after an especially enjoyable meal would be a whispered “Thanks”. But Tetsu knows Kenma, understands him like knows in which order his atoms were arranged, and that just how they worked so well together.

It was past six when he finally gets back home. It was only Wednesday, but it was already the longest week he's had all year. He dropped his bag at the door and kicked it closed. With a sigh he entered the kitchen, silently hoping that Kenma had already gotten home before him. But, all that greeted him was an empty kitchen and two empty mugs of hot chocolate. Kenma was never one for cleaning.

So, after getting the stir-fry done -extra vegetables since Kenma can't solely survive on MSG- he started on the dishes. He finished up washing the pots, mugs and the lunch preparations. He'd drop Kenma's sleepwear -that had been so haphazardly stripped when he stepped into the shower - into the hamper. He'd finally head back living room- although, it could practically be considered as part of the kitchen considering the size of the apartment- and lounged on the couch.

Since he started sharing an apartment close to the university with Kenma as his roommate his life completely turned from one of turmoil and continuous change, to one of placidity and peace.

Living with Kenma was comforting.

When he woke up with a start, the living room's lights were off and only the hallway light was left on. The entire room was bathed in a soft ambiance and left him wondering what time it was.

He sat up and looked over to the door, spotting Kenma sitting at the dining table, quietly eating his dinner.

“I didn't want to wake you,” Kenma said, eyes never leaving his place. A good sign, the food was obviously delicious then.

“Why not? I wanted to hear what happened with your lecture?” Kuroo said and stretched out. He groaned as his stiff back muscles popped at the sudden stretch.

“You shouldn't sleep on the couch, it's bad for your back,” Kenma comments, taking another bite of the stir-fry.

The black-haired male stood, walked over to the stove and dished out some dinner for himself, “When are your midterms? You wrote sixth August on the fridge, but that's a Sunday,” Kuroo said and popped his dinner into the microwave, “Or are you taking the weekend off for another Overwatch tournament?”

“That's different, besides, I told you the truth,” Kenma said, keeping his focus solely on his food now.

Kuroo didn't comment on the fact that he knows that Kenma had lied to everyone else, even his own mother, about that weekend. It was such a small thing, but Kuroo knows it spoke volumes about how much Kenma truly trusted him.

“Do you have lectures tomorrow?” Kenma said, taking a gulp of the energy drink in front of him. It was never a natural state of Kenma to enquire of another's life.   
Dissociation and avoidance was practically a foundation of his personality. And so, in the language of Kenma, it can only be read as on e thing: 'I care about you'.

“Only two in the afternoon, you?” Kuroo answered and retrieves his warmed dinner from the microwave and takes a seat opposite Kenma.

The fact that Kenma hadn't left the moment his dinner was done was just another one of those things Kenma does that no-one else seemed to notice. After all, Kenma had an unspoken language all of his own. By staying, he was saying, as plain as day: 'Talk to me. I want to be here with you'.

So, Kuroo started eating, listening intently as Kenma suddenly started animatedly talking about the program he was writing for Steam. After all, it was only with Kuroo's insistence that Kenma had attended that Gala for the Science department. It was with Kuroo's charisma that he'd been introduced to the head of the development team at Steam, the gaming corporation. It was with Kuroo's support and persuasion that he'd taken the offer to develop this new game.

Right now, Kenma Kozume was the only fourth year Bachelors of Science student that already had a secured job after he'd graduated. It was a done deal, all because Kuroo had guided him toward it. Of course, he would never had pursued this career if he'd been on his own. After all, the hours involved, the effort it consumed was absolutely torturous to even think about, but with Kuroo, it was somehow manageable to him. It made him content.

Kenma yawned halfway through his explanation and blinked blearily, “I'm going to sleep,” he said and started getting up from the table, pausing half-way, “D.... Can I help?”

Kuroo, now finished with his dinner, smiled tiredly, “No, it's okay, I got it,” he said and gathered their plates and headed over to the sink.

This had turned into a nightly occurrence too. Kuroo would always refuse and Kenma would always silently help anyway.

It wasn't natural for the younger male though. After all, at his home, he'd never been afforded the experience of being helpful to others. Things had always been done for him. He'd been pampered. Spoiled with as much money as he wanted and as many games as he desired.

But time was a commodity that'd always been out of his reach. The simplest reassurance with a touch from a parent, the hug of a mother and the love of a father. He'd been allowed to have whatever he desired, but never given what he needed most.

He'd call but be disconnected. He'd write but never get a reply. And that was his experience throughout his childhood. As long as he'd be quiet, kept to himself and never bothered his parents, his life was tranquil and content.

Not happy, but content.

So, he'd learned to live contently. Never quite finding the happiness that everyone else had seemed to revel in, but never experience the sadness or grief either. After all, he'd convinced himself by age four, he wasn't allowed to complain since he never wanted for anything.

But, in meeting Kuroo, another source of light started flooding his world. A comforting stark grey had started slowly turned into liquid amber. His haze of comfortable placidity was replaced into late nights out to town with friends and arms that would encase him in warmth and the scent of campfires.  
Contentment had moved from being a state of not left wanting towards a state of wanting to keep growing and nurturing the feeling of restless peace that seemed to   
flutter in his stomach each time he was near Kuroo. And that was something he'd fight for.

When Kenma closed the cupboard after putting away the last glass, he turned to Kuroo and nodded. Thanks.

“Do you want to use the shower first?” Kenma asked as they both headed towards to hallway.

“Nah, I'm too sore, I'm just going to sleep,” Kuroo said with a half-chuckle, heading to his room, “Good night...”

So, Kenma nods and watched as Kuroo heads into his room, face-planting on his bed as he'd become accustomed to do since living with Kenma. It was never something Kuroo had done when living his parents.

Kenma walked into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of hand-cream and a towel and walked to Kuroo's room, “Can I come in?”

“I keep my door open for a reason,” Kuroo answered, his voice muffled by his face still buried in his comforter.

“.... Is that a -”

“Come on in, Kenma,” Kuroo said with an amused laugh, turning his face towards the door. Only, a very confused expression graced his features a moment later, 

“What're those for?”

“Your back.”

So, without questioning it further, Kuroo slowly takes off his shirt and lies back down, “You sure?” he muttered, his face once more buried in the bedding.

“You're an idiot,” Kenma countered with a roll of the eyes and climbed on the bed, he swung his leg of to the other side of Kuroo's form and sat down promptly on Kuroo's hips, “You always do it for me.”

“It's not the same, you hate touching,” Kuroo said with a warbled mumble through the comforter.

Warming up the lotion in his hands, Kenma just sighed, “Yeah well, I'm not the one dead on my feet tired,” Kenma countered easily and pushed his hands up against Kuroo's spine.

“Ouch! Damn!” Kuroo snapped and groaned, “Crap, Kenma... um... that's a bit... ow! Hard!”

“Oh.... sorry,” Kenma muttered and lessened up the pressure as he kept working on Kuroo's back, “Better?”

Only, this time it was Kuroo that didn't answer. All Kenma got was a mild nod and a affirmative hum.

Taking it as a good sign, Kenma worked slowly at Kuroo's lower back. He knew for a fact that Kuroo was one would easily overwork his lower back and tend to get lower-back spasms more than anywhere else. He focused on the junction between Kuroo's hips and spine, earning a groan and shift from him every once in a while, before working his way slowly up to Tetsuo's shoulder blades.

“hmmm.. suhhh... wan... wrhhkkk...” Kuroo mumbled and sighed loudly in content.

That made Kenma smile.

“I'm not touching anyone else, idiot,” Kenma said and rolled his thumbs over Kuroo's shoulders.

The statement made Kuroo laugh sleepily.

Slowly, Kenma worked his thumbs in circles over Kuroo's shoulders and finally ended up in Kuroo's hair, using his fingers to slowly manipulate his scalp in small circles. At this point Kuroo was snoring, completely relaxed under Kenma's fingertips, which made a small but very definite sense of achievement fill Kenma's chest.  
So, when Kenma finally sits back, Kuroo's hair now thoroughly messed up -even more than it usually was- from the massage, he couldn't help but smile contently.

Living with Kuroo had made him content in ways he couldn't imagine before.

He swung his leg off of Kuroo, stretched out with a huge arch in his back before straightening up. He turned towards Kuroo and managed to wrangle half of the comforter over his sleeping form, “'Night.”

He walked to the front door and picked up his backpack, heading to his room to finish his assignments for tomorrow. After all, he'd been postponing them for two and a half months now and the pressure was definitely building. It was due in two days. So, he knew, he'd be up for the next two days.

That in mind, he closed his door and got to work.

It was a long evening, the occasional trips to the fridge to grab another energy drink or take a small snack break or simply head out to the balcony to pace a bit in an effort to clear his mind. Strangely enough, his anxiety seemed to die out each time he'd walk past Kuroo's room and hear his light snoring. It was strangely comforting and set him at ease.

So, he shut his door softly each time to block out the light from the rest of the house before setting to work again. And, as morning rolled around, he could feel a headache building behind his eyes and only half his assignment was finished at that point, which just made it worse.

“'Looks good,” a soft deep voice sounded next to him, causing him to jump in his seat. His eyes struggled to focus for a moment on the environment beyond the screen and it left him blinking wildly.

“Hey,” Kuroo said and smiled softly as his hand moulded over Kenma's forehead, “Another headache?”

The cold of Kuroo's hand was a stark contrast against the burning headache Kenma had felt and he could only hum in affirmation.

“I got these for you,” Kuroo said and replaced his hand with a cold pack and held up two aspirin with the other, “And these.”

Before managing to reach them, Kuroo closed his hand, “Eat this first,” he said and softly moved the keyboard to the site, sliding a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Kenma.

For a moment confusion was written over Kenma's face, it was obvious he hadn't even noticed the scent of breakfast around him as he'd been so focused on his work. Nonetheless he nodded tiredly and started on his eggs, taking bite after lazy bite, closing his eyes for a moment and almost dropping asleep in the middle of it.

“You always leave it to the last minute,” Kuroo said and grinned as he scanned over the assignment, quickly entering spelling corrections for him.

“You should get some sleep,” Kenma said and took a deep breath as he finished off his last piece of breakfast.

Kuroo couldn't help but smile at Kenma's concern, even though it was obvious who was more tired at this point. “I will,” he assured and collected the plate from him, he pushed the keyboard back to its place and pointed at the clock, “I'll be back in an hour. Then you're taking a nap, okay?”

Without questioning it, Kenma nodded and watched as Kuroo exited with his plate and the assortment of now-empty energy drink cans he'd collected throughout the night.

It was strangely motivational for him when Kuroo did that. As if, he knew exactly what to do to get him going. It was like Kuroo knew exactly which buttons to push. Which combinations to use. Which special moves to activate when he wanted Kenma to react in a certain way. And, a very small part of Kenma was frightened by the idea that someone knew him that well... understood him so well... and, the rest of his being loved it and couldn't help but feel invigorated by it.  
With renewed energy, Kenma tackled his assignment and focused.

It felt like a minute later when Kenma had typed his last reference to his thesis, proofread and sent it. He smiled to himself and took another sip of the can next to him, only to pause halfway through it.

His looked cross-eyed at the half-full can that now rested between his lips before he pulled back and examined it. When in the hell had he fetched another one?

It hit him that Kuroo must've brought him another at one point and he had just completely tunnel-visioned through the day. He checked the clock and surely enough, it was well past the hour that Kuroo had said that he would call him.

He stood up and stretched out. After all, his work was now finished and he was now free.

He lazily walked to Kuroo's room, finding it empty, he headed to the kitchen. It was also empty. No note though. Tetsu must've left for classes.

So, Kenma ordered in. Pizza, since it was Tetsurō's favourite. He went to the corner store to get the beer he knows that Kuroo liked best, couple of other necessary groceries and also picked up a couple of chocolate bars, since Kuroo has a love for sweet things- not that he'd ever admit it.

He'd timed the pizza delivery before an knows he had about seventeen minutes to get back to the apartment until it arrives. He's so focused on his task that it's a bit of surprise when a wolf-whistle sounds behind him as he exits the corner store and he stumbled to a stop. He whirls around in confusion and spots Tetsurō in the opposite street, fingers still in his mouth from his whistle. Only, there is now red slowly creeping up from his neck, up to his cheeks and finally ends up colouring his ears.

“Hey,” Kenma nods, feeling immensely relieved that it was Kuroo.

Kuroo, on the other hand, felt like dying and wished the world would just swallow him whole right then and there. After all, he'd just wolf-whistled a cute girl walking out of the store on a whim, 'cause he'd been taught to appreciate a work of art when he sees it. He never thought that that work of art would be Kenma Kozume, in sweatpants and his hoodie turning around.

So, with as much of a smile he could manage, he stumbled towards his friend and they walked towards the apartment together, Kuroo casually taking half of the groceries without a second thought.

“How was your class?” Kenma asked, his voice as monotonous as ever.

“Oh, it was … fine,” Kuroo replied and cleared his throat awkwardly. He couldn't help but steal a glance from Kozume as they head up the steps together though.

“Yeah, it's yours,” is all Kenma said and looked over to him, “It's warm. I was borrowing it.”

Of course, this was about the fourth hoodie that Kenma has slowly gotten used to 'borrowing' Kuroo. And, it happened so often that it was no longer questioned when the hoodie took up permanent residence in Kenma's room.

“You can keep it,” Kuroo answered as he unlocked the door of the apartment

“I will,” Kenma answered and walked in. He dropped the groceries on the counter and unpacked it, “Oh, and I got the shaving cream you like....”

Kuroo couldn't help but smile. Kenma had been the one to do most of the grocery shopping since they started living together and always seemed to buy the brand of toothpaste, shampoo and even laundry detergent that Kuroo liked best. It was like he had a sixth sense about it.

So, after joining Kenma at the counter and dropping the rest of the groceries on the counter, Kenma tossed another bottle at him, “And this,” he said.

It was one of Kuroo's favourite chocolate bars. It always had stupid little messages and notes on it, and was usually an incentive to buy said chocolate. But, Kuroo liked the stupid thing because of the actual chocolate and not what messages it contained. So, needless to say, Kuroo was overjoyed at the fact that several were tossed his way one by one -which he had caught easily through all those years of volleyball training.

When the doorbell rang, Kenma quickly waltzed to the door and paid for the pizza. He shut the door and walked back. He dropped the pizza on the small dinner table before looking back at Kuroo, intent on telling him that he wouldn't have to worry about cooking at evening. But, the look on Kuroo's face made him pause.

Shock, happiness, confusion.

Kuroo held up the bars with a awkward laugh.

The first, You're awesome. The second, I love you. The third, Marry me.

For a moment Kenma looked at him and back at the chocolate bar before shrugging, “.... Okay, I do,” he said and smiled, “... so, pizza?”

Kuroo stared at him in surprise for a moment before melting in a happy sigh, “I'd love that.”


End file.
